Wishes Do Come True
by Gaabberz
Summary: One year has passed since Misty, Ash,and Brock have seperated; Misty and her best friend Gabby are at the Cerualean City Gym when they get a letter from Lily, Daisy and Violet saying that they are coming back. Misty gets out of there before her sorry-excuses for sisters come.She meets up with Ash and soon Gabby joins up with them. Will Misty tell Ash her feelings?Read to find out!
1. Wishes Do Come True Part 1

**Wishes Do Come True**

**Part 1**

**Note : Ohh This Is Really Great! **

**I've Always Wanted To Do An AAMRN Like This One!**

**I Know It's Pretty Long, But Please Read It!(:**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 13 (But In The Flashback He's 12)**

**Misty: 13 (But In The Flashback She's 12)**

**Brock: 17(But In The Flashback He's 16)**

**Gabby: (That's Me!) 13 (Flashback I'm Also 12)**

**Lucy: My Pikachu**

**Just So You Know I'm One Of Misty's Best Friends From Her Childhood. Well, Misty's Sisters Sent Me To Tell Misty That She Has To Come Back To Cerulean Gym Because They Were Going To Take A Trip Around The World. That's When I Got To Know Brock & Ash... But Ash Trusted Me, Juus Because I Was Misty's Childhood Friend, That He Told Me A Little Secret Of His... Now That's Enough Of Me Talking, Let's Get To The Story!(:**

** Part 1**

** *Flashback***

**Narrator: Misty has just been called from her sisters to get back home to take care of the Cerulean City Gym while their on vacation around the world, thanks to Gabby who was sent to tell Misty. Brock needs to go home too. So Ash is left alone. Brock is gone already, Misty and Gabby are sharing last minute good-byes with Ash.**

**"You sure you won't need me Ash?"**

**Misty asked, as she was about to mount the bike Ash gave her that he owed her. Gabby stood behind her on rollerblades tutting. Ash tries to speak but can't. **

**He looks at his feet and manages to say, "I-I'll be fine."**

**Suddenly Gabby stops tutting and gives him a pitying look.**

**Misty says, "Well, I guess this is goodbye..."**

**"Yeah, I guess so..." replied Ash.**

**"Will I ever travel with you again?" asks Misty, tears welling up in her eyes.**

**"Yes, I swear we will Misty ... I promise we will, " said Ash their eyes finally meeting.**

**Gabby nudges Misty in the back and gives her a hurry-up look. **

**Ohh, and Ash here..." said Misty blushing hard but handing him half of a heart locket. "Inside is a picture of me... I have the other half with your picture." Misty explained.**

**"Why?" asked Ash taking it and giving her a questioning look.**

**"So, that ... you'll always have with you and you'll never forget me. If we never travel together again at least you'll have a picture of me..."**

**There was awkward silence after that.**

**"Well Ash goodbye and please keep in touch." said Misty getting on her bike an riding away.**

**"Goodbye Ash! And thank you! Thank you for everything!" yelled Misty but Ash who started running away crying still holding the locket appeared to have not heard. **

**"Well Misty I am not completely sure he heard you but I am sure about this, Ash really cares about you." stated Gabby**

** * 1 Year Later ***

**" I still don't know why you didn't tell him." said Gabby suddenly who who was having the flashback. She and Misty were at the Cerulean City Gym. (Gabby was at the stove cooking lunch)**

**"Huh? Tell who what?" asked Misty confused who was giving water to the plant in the kitchen.**

**"Ash" Gabby sighed and said in a tone explaining 1+1=2 to a child.**

**"Tell Ash what?" asked Misty still confused. **

**"That you like him, duh!" Gabby replied with the same tone.**

**"But-But I-I don't-" Misty shuttered blushing but turning around to face her best friend. **

**"Don't try to fool me Misty. I know you love him. Why else would you give him a locket with a picture of you for no reason" Gabby cut in sharply. When she got no reply she turned around and saw that Misty was walking away. **

**"Sheesh Misty! It's not like I'm accusing you!" yelled Gabby after her.**

**"Don't you want lunch?" asked Gabby.**

**"I'm not hungry," Misty shouted.**

**Gabby, disappointed that she was gonna eat alone again, didn't serve herself but sat down doing nothing.**

**"Hey Lucy" Gabby said when she saw her Pikachu.**

**"Pika Pikachu?" asked Lucy, 'What's wrong?'**

**"Nothing" Gabby replied dully.**

**"Pi Pika Pikachu" suggested Lucy. 'Why don't you check the mail.'**

**"Good idea. At least I'll have something to do." Gabby replied. And with that she got up and went to the mailbox. When she opened it she saw their was a bunch of mail.**

**"Woah" exclaimed Gabby "Guess we haven't checked this in a while."**

**'Let's see' Gabby thought 'Bill, junk, bill, letter from Professor Oak that should be interesting, bill, junk, postcard from Daisy, bill, wait a second' She turned back to the postcard. 'A postcard from Lily, Violet, and Daisy.'**

**"Oh No!" she said in a hushed voice as she quickly read the postcard. She ran back to the gym.**

**"Hey Lucy, where's Misty?" Gabby asked as she caught sight of her Pikachu.**

**"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Pi" said Lucy, ' I think I saw her by the pool.'**

**"Can't she be anywhere else but there! It's like she lives there or something!" Gabby yelled as she stormed away.**

** * Pool ***

**Misty was floating on her back in the water thinking about Ash. She sighed and thought 'Oh Ash... Why haven't you called me. It's been over a year now and you haven't even sent me a postcard... But I know why... You're trying to become a Pokemon Master. Plus, your having tone's of adventures and I'm here doing nothing just beating a bunch of losers like you in battles.' She was suddenly steered out of her thoughts as she had heard footsteps. It was Gabby.**

**"What do you want Gabby?" said Misty dully. She was getting out of the water and she started to dry herself.**

**"We are in deep trouble" stated Gabby fearfully "You won't believe-"**

**"You just came here to tease me about Ash, huh?"**

**"But we are in deep trouble" repeated Gabby impatiently, Misty just rolled her eyes.**

**"Will you just be quiet and listen to me!" shouted Gabby finally getting Misty's attention.**

**"Lily, Violet, and Daisy are coming back! We have to get out of here if you don't want them to make you do everything in the gym!" exclaimed Gabby.**

**"They're what?!" exploded Misty.**

**"When are they coming?" asked Misty hurriedly starting to dry herself in dry clothes. **

**"It says here in 2 days-" Gabby started but Misty interrupted yelling,"TWO DAYS?! That's how much time I have before those sorry-excuses for my sisters come! I have to get leave, find Ash, get backpack ready-"**

**"Misty calm down!" shouted Gabby over Misty's voice but Misty shrieked even louder than Gabby.**

**"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN IF THEIR COMING HUH?!"**

**"Come on let's pack your backpack so you can find Ash. You'll travel to the Hoenn Region where Ash is and they won't follow you... or most of all not make you do everything for them." replie Gabby calmly. **

**"Thanks Gabby your the greatest" said Misty honestly.**

**"Yes, I know." answered Gabby.**

**They packed everything Misty needed and around dusk Misty headed out with Togepi safely in her arms. Misty was sad about having to leave Gabby alone with her sisters but also excited because she was going to see Ash. **

**Gabby said she would catch up with them later. Gabby had also given Misty a Pokemon. It was a Dragonair. She couldn't wait to see Ash and Brock's faces when they saw she had a Dragonair. As Misty made her way through the forest where she first met Ash, she caught site of a Pikachu. A girl Pikachu by the looks of it. She decided to capture it. **

**"Poliwhirl, I choose you!" yelled Misty throwing a Pokeball containing Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl use water gun!" shouted Misty. At the speed of a bullet and almost hit Pikachu but the Pikachu had lightning speed reflexes and jumped out of the way. It aimed a thunderbolt towards Poliwhirl.**

**"Poliwhirl dodge it quickly" commanded Misty "And use Bubble!" Poliwhirl dodged it just in time, came up from behind Pikachu, and hit a direct attack.**

**The Pikachu is already tired from battling aimed one last thunderbolt towards Poliwhirl and didn't miss. Poliwhirl received the thunderbolt and fainted at the same time as Pikachu.**

**"Go Pokeball!" shouted Misty throwing a Pokeball. The Pokeball captured the Pikachu. It wiggled for a moment and turned red but then it stopped wiggling and turned white. **

**"Yes, I caught a Pikachu!" yelled Misty as she ran towards the Pokeball to pick it up. She called Poliwhirl back to her Pokeball and whispered to it "Thanks Poliwhirl, I'll take you to the nearest Pokemon Center in Pallet and visit Ash's mom." And with that she ran into Pallet Town much happier than she had been this afternoon. **

**Note: I Will Be Doing Part 2 Soon. Hope All Of You Enjoyed This, But It Will Be Getting More Interesting... But Can You Guys Get Your Reviewing Pens Ready? Ahaha, Kaay, But Please Review!(:**


	2. Wishes Do Come True Part 2

**Wishes Do Come True**

**Note: Looks Like I'm Updating Pretty Fast, Huh? Now You Guys See How Much Imagination I Have...Uggh Stupid Books & Horror Movies -.- But Please Send Me Reviews! I Really Like How This Is Coming Out. Don't You? **

**Please Tell Me!**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,- ,-,-,- ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,- **

**Characters:**

**Ash: 13**

**Misty: 13**

**Gabby: 13**

**Brock: 17**

**May: 12**

**Max: 8(I'm not really sure how old he is)**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Part 2**

**Narrator: Misty is making her way through a** **forest in the Hoen Region hoping to** f**ind Ash. But right now she is worried about her little Togepi, who has a very high fever.**

**"Oh Togepi... I am so sorry...I shouldn't have took you on this long trip." said Misty honestly to doesn't respond makes her even more worried. She is walking down a rocky path.**

**"The woman who drove us up here said that we should go over a hill and find a lake. So once we get there we'll camp there for the night. "Thought Misty out loud. It started to rain as Misty saw the hill.**

**"Oh great." she sighed as she climbed up the hill.**

**She shivered slightly as the rain fell down. She finally got up the hill and**

**as the rain fell down,**

**"It can't get any worse can it?"**

**She took one step, slipped, and rolled down the hill. "Obviously it can" she**

**mumbled. As she got up she felt a pain in her knee and had to sit down. She looked down at her knee and saw there was a nasty, big, dirty cut there.**

**"This is just not my day," said Misty getting up and limping over to the bank of the lake.**

**Suddenly the rain started to die down and finally stopped. But the clouds rumbled threateningly. Misty who already felt sick took out her cape that had a hood, which she intended to put on herself but when she saw Togepi shivering she put it on her, instead. She was really worried about her Togepi. She then gathered wood sneezing and limping all the while. She made a fire and then put a cool damp towel on Togepi's forehead. Misty sat there watching the fire not moving at all. She was just thinking about Ash like always...**

**'Oh Ash' she thought 'When? When will I find you? And when or if I do will you still feel the same way as when we separated? It's been over a year now since we've last seen each other. You never called me to see how I was. I heard from your mom that you were traveling with Brock and another girl. I wonder... If you and her-Get a grip on yourself Misty!' she thought firmly. 'First of all I should be worrying about Togepi not Ash! But yet...I can't stop thinking about you Ash, because I am really in love with you ...' Suddenly the clouds rumble overhead and it started to pour, putting out the fire. Afraid that Togepi would get even more sick, she left Togepi with the cape and put her into her arms. Misty felt cold and sick as the raindrops fell on her. Her leg really hurt but the pain she felt in her heart was greater. She thought of horrible things. She thought that Ash liked the girl he was traveling with. The pain she felt in her heart intensified as she thought more and more so that she felt like breaking down and crying right there. But she sat there determinedly. After a while her eyes started to droop. She soon fell asleep.**

**Narrator: We find Ash, Brock, May, and Max sitting in cave waiting for it to stop raining.**

**"We could have made it to the next town if it hadn't started raining. Plus we wouldn't have to be in this dark spooky cave" said May glumly.**

**"Aww...May lighten up." said Ash.**

**May grumbled instead and complained,**

**"At least we would have been in beds at the Pokemon Center..."**

**Ash sighed and said**

**"You know Misty never complained if we had to sleep in a cave. She said just as long as there were no bugs. Right Brock?"**

**"Yeah I remember. She was so afraid of Bug Pokemon. By the way have you called her?" said Brock**

**"Uh... No...I completely forgot to call her." Ash said**

**Brock sighed and replied,**

**"I really miss her come to think of it"**

**"Yeah so do I," Ash said "She was a really good friend…I wonder-"**

**"Well I'm going to bed because I'm sick and tired of hearing 'Misty this' and 'Misty that ' God can't you talk about anybody else?" said May with an attitude. As she got up and lay in her sleeping bag, Ash asked confused**

**"What's up with her?"**

**"She's just crazy Ash "sighed her brother Max.**

**Suddenly Ash thought of something he had never thought about before.**

**"I wonder..."he muttered to himself.**

**"Wonder what?" asked Max.**

**Ash got up instantly.**

**"Where are you going Ash?" asked Max**

**Ash went over to his bag searching for something while muttering**

**"I'm pretty sure I have it somewhere around here."**

**"Ash has officially lost it," said Brock.**

**"Here it is!" He said more to himself than to Brock or Max.**

**He went back over to where they still sitting looking bewildered. He was**

**carrying what looked like a half of a heart locket. He opened it and what he saw inside made his heart and eyes glow. Inside was a picture of Misty. There was a hand on her shoulder, which looked like his when he was younger. His heart and eyes glowed for a special reason. He loved Misty. He had never told anyone except for Gabby. He had told her because for some reason he trusted her just because she was Misty's childhood friend. He was so involved in the picture of Misty that he hadn't noticed that Brock had come to sit next to him for a closer look.**

**"Hey Ash" Brock sniggered as soon as he saw what was inside the locket,**

**"What's a picture of Misty doing in a locket like that?"**

**"Huh?" said Ash as he spun around and saw that Brock was sitting next to him laughing.**

**He blushed wildly and mumbled**

**"She gave it to me..."**

**"And when was that may I ask?"asked Brock still sniggering**

**"When we separated and you had already gone away..."replied Ash still**

**blushing.**

**"Oh so you two got together when I wasn't there. No wonder you always talk about her all the time and very highly I might add." Said Brock smirking now.**

**"Shutup Brock." said Ash blushing harder.**

**"Just stating the Obvious" replied Brock his smirk getting even wider.**

**"I'm going to bed." stated Ash getting up and leaving Brock behind laughing. He got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep instantly. Leaving Brock and Max having a conversation.**

**"Hey Brock" said Max getting into his sleeping bag.**

**"Yeah?" replied Brock also getting into his sleeping into his sleeping bag.**

**"Did you find out what Ash was looking for?"asked Max.**

**"Yup" replied Brock with a smile on his face.**

**"What was it?" asked Max.**

**"Ohh, it was just half a locket with Misty's picture in it."**

**"What?! Why would he have that?" Asked Max confused. "Only if he-"**

**"Likes her? Yeah, I know."**

**"He does!?" yelled Max surprised.**

**"Shhh, keep it down, and yes, I guess he does like her even though he won't admit it."**

**"We have to hook them up!"**

**"How? She isn't even here."**

**"Oh yeah" said Max disappointed.**

**"Well, goodnight Max, I'm tired."**

**"Okay, goodnight Brock" said Max still disappointed.**

**What Brock and Max didn't know was that someone heard their whole conversation.**

**'Psh. So that's what's up with Ash, talking about Misty all the time.' May thought. 'Looks like Ash likes likes Misty. And not me? What's up with that**? **Hmmm, looks like I'll have to make Ash like me somehow. Yeah, that's it. I just wish Misty would come out of no where so I can prove to Ash that I'm better than her...'**

**But what May didn't know was that Misty was much closer than what she imagines.**

*****At the lake*****

**Misty had already awakened because Togepi had started to cry. Togepi had started to cry because there was thunder and lightening going on.**

**"Don't cry Togepi. It's all right I'm here." whispered Misty motherly.**

**Misty started to sing her a lullaby. Togepi soon fell asleep.**

**'Oh Ash... I need you right now.' thought Misty.**

**She then took out of her pocket a half a heart locket and opened it. Inside she saw a picture of Ash smiling. She closed it quickly so it wouldn't get wet.**

**She sighed and looked up into the sky only to receive a handful of raindrops**

**in her face. She sat there waiting until it stopped raining. The more she waited in the rain the more she got sick. She closed her eyes and found herself falling into darkness. Just falling forever...**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Note: I Know These Past Two Parts Are Really Long & You're Getting Tired Of Reading It But It'll Get Good Please Send Me Reviews!**

**Facebook**

**I Have Made A Facebook Page To Post My Stories & Many More Stuff! Just Look Up The Title (Pokeshipping stories) & Add To Become Fan. There's Not That Much On It At The Moment, But I Will Try & Keep It Updated Regularly. :D**

**Fan Art**

**Do You, Or Do You Know Anyone, Who Draws Fan Art? I Would Love To Have Some Art Drawn For This Fic, For The Facebook Pages And Juus Cuuz I Think It Would Be Cool! So If You Are Interested Please PM Me or Contact Me Through The Pages. You Will Get Full Credit, Of Coarse.**

**Thanks For Reading Everyone Take Care!(**:


	3. Wishes Do Come True Part 3

**Wishes Do Come True**

**Part 3**

**Note: By The Way Those Of You Who Hate May Must Definitly Agree That What You're About To Read Fits Her Character Perfectly. And Those Who Like May I'm Really Sorry For What You're About To Read. Oh , & I May Take Longer To Update, Since School Juus Started A Couple Days Ago. Well, Let's Get To The Story!(:**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 13**  
**Misty: 13**  
**Gabby: 13**  
**Brock: 17**  
**May: 12**  
**Max: 8**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,**

**Part 3**

**Ash slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and saw that Brock, May, Max was still sleeping. He got dressed and looked out of the cave. It was still raining. He**  
**yawned and stretched. Then he got out the locket that Misty gave him and sat down on a rock near the entrance of the cave. He sighed and looked outside.**  
**'Oh Misty...' thought Ash, 'I always wonder about you...if you're okay or miserable...Gabby must be keeping you away from boys like I asked her to so I'm not too worried about that.' He heard shuffling behind him and knew that Brock ,May, and Max were starting to wake up. He hurriedly put the locket in his pocket so Brock wouldn't laugh at him.**

*****Lake*****

**Meanwhile Misty was still at the lake sleeping. She is having a dream.**

*****Misty's Dream*****  
**"Where am I? "Asks Misty.**  
**She finds herself in a boat on a lake. She leans at the end of the boat to try and catch a sight of land.**  
**"I can answer that Misty," says a strangely familiar voice from behind her.**  
**Misty turns around thinking 'It can't be Ash - or can it?' She sees that it is Ash.**  
**"Ash! What are you doing here?" Misty asks surprised.**  
**"I asked you out remember? Are you feeling okay?" replys the dream-Ash with uncertainty.**  
**"Ye-Yeah I'm okay**

*****Back at the Cave*****

**"You guys I'm gonna go and get firewood to cook breakfast okay." said Brock standing up.**  
**"No Brock I'll go. Besides I could use the walk," said Ash standing up with Pikachu on his shoulder.**  
**"All right but bring a whole lot 'cause it looks like we'll be here for a while" replied Brock looking outside. It was still raining.**  
**Okay." said Ash heading out.**

**Ash had gathered a lot of firewood already and had put it in a nice pile so he decided to walk around the lake for a while. He didn't care if it was still ****raining. He wanted to think about his dream he had. In his dream it was a warm sunny day and he was along the bank of lake and then suddenly Misty appeared saying she had been waiting for a long time... Then it changed...His dream had changed to a rainy scenery. Misty was still there but she kept saying ****that she had to leave and it was too late... Ash was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts as it started to rain harder and saw from far away a redheaded figure lying on the ground...**

*****Misty's Dream*****

**Misty was still in the boat with Ash steering. She felt happy that Ash had asked her out but wondered whether something would go wrong like always...**  
**Suddenly something hit the boat hard and it tipped over. They were both thrown out of the boat and into the lake.**  
**Misty had closed her eyes once she got thrown into the water and when she opened them she saw the dream-Ash swimming upward. The dream-Ash was already putting the boat right side up and getting in when Misty started to swim upward. The dream-Ash saw her coming nearer to the surface so he held out his hand.**  
**Misty swam faster, finally reached the surface, and was about to grab the dream-Ash's hand when something grabbed at her leg. The something that had ****grabbed her leg was pulling her down into the lake. The dream-Ash was still holding out his hand but was shouting her name. Misty was being pulled deeper and deeper into the lake with no means of escape...**

*****Outside in the real world*****

**Ash was running toward the redheaded figure lying on the ground who he knew as Misty. When he reached her he bent down and tried to wake her up. He said her name and shook her very hard when she finally opened her eyes. Still thinking she was in her dream she whispered,"Ash you came... but I think it's too late Ash..." She fainted.**  
**Ash saw that she was wet and when he put his hand to her forehead saw that she was burning up too.**  
**"Pikachu you grab her bag and Togepi while I carry Misty." Ash told his Pikachu.**  
**Pikachu immediately followed Ash's orders and grabbed the handle of Misty's backpack, the cape, and Togepi who had already woken up and had started to cry.**  
**Ash slid his arms under Misty, got up, and started to run back toward the cave.**  
**'Hold on Misty,' he thought as he ran, 'We're almost there...'**

*****Back at the cave*****

**Brock, May, and Max were still waiting for Ash. They were getting tired of waiting.**  
**"Come on! How long does it take to get firewood?" said Max exasperrated.**  
**" I know," replied Brock "He should be back by now."**  
**"Maybe he got lost on the way back, " said May carelessly.**  
**"Ash is not that stupid May, at least he can take care of himself unlike some people I know..."said Max**  
**"What are you trying to say with that?" snapped May.**  
**"Oh nothing except that you can't take care of yourself." replied Max**  
**" I so can take care of myself." May shot back.**  
**"Yeah right "said Max " If you could take care of yourself which I might add you don't, we wouldn't have to be with Ash in the first place!"**  
**"Make me!" challenged Max.**  
**"Hey Ash is coming back but he doesn't seem to be holding firewood..." Brock pointed out.**  
**"What could he be possibly be carrying instead of firewood?" asked Max distractedly**  
**Ash was nearer to the cave and to Brock's disbelief he was carrying-**  
**"Misty!" cried Brock.**  
**"Misty? I thought she lived in Cerualean City," said Max confused.**  
**"What is she doing here Ash?" asked Brock as Ash entered the cave with Pikachu trailing behind him.**  
**"Found her-by the lake-she's burning up-needs help-"Ash said between gasps.**  
**He went over to his sleeping bag and put her down. He caught his breath and then told Brock everything. After he told Brock everything he got blankets and covered Misty. Brock put his hand on her forehead and pulled it away quickly.**  
**"What?" asked Ash worriedly.**  
**"She has a really has a very very high fever Ash... I'm not sure we can take care of her rightly..."**  
**"Yes we can." said Ash firmly.**  
**Ash got a damp towel and put it on Misty's forehead hoping it cool her down a bit. Meanwhile Brock started breakfast but Brock was distracted because he was really worried about Misty. He made so many mistakes in his cooking that by the time he finished cooking breakfast it was noon. He served May and Max but not himself. He gave Togepi some Pokemon food but she refused to eat when her "Mother" was sick.**  
**"Aren't ya gonna eat Brock?" asked May diggin in.**  
**"No I can't...I can't..." replied Brock looking over at Misty.**  
**"How 'bout you Ash? Aren't you hungry for Brock's food?" asked May tantalizing him with the bowl of stew.**  
**"How can you think that I would eat when My Best Friend is unconscious?" asked Ash giving her a cold look.**  
**"You don't need to bite my head off. Just a simple 'Yes or No' would do." replied May hurt.**  
**Ash gave her one last cold look before looking back to Misty with a worried look.**  
**"What's up with Ash Brock? I've never seen him refuse food before." whispered May.**  
**"I'm not entirely sure but I think-"Brock whispered but Ash who heard May's question cut in," Misty's My Best Friend May. What part of the concept of 'My Best Friend' do you not understand?"**  
**"I know but what's the big deal? She just has a high fever." said May like a snob.**  
**" You just don't understand. When you have a best friend maybe you will." replied Ash with a sigh.**  
**" Oh don't mind him May," whispered Brock "Ash's worried that's all. Misty saved his life twice. And he owes her. When they first met she reeled him in before he drowned. She did the same thing when I left for a while and a kid named Tracy joined them. Plus those 2 were together alone for a while before I first started to travel with them. So I assume they got pretty close in that amount of time." Brock sighed and continued "She was with him since the begging and**  
**she'll probably be with him 'till the end. Plus in my opinion I think he likes her." He snickered at this point and then added as an afterthought,"Or he might Love her."**  
**May turned to look at Ash and Misty quietly. Her heart was bursting with jealousy.**  
**'What does he see in her?' she asked herself angrily.**  
**Ash never left Misty's side not to eat or to drink, which made May even more jealous. Her mood didn't improve at all as the day went on. And as May got ready for bed she looked over at Ash to wish him goodnight only to see Ash had already fallen asleep, his head on Misty's shoulder and his hand in Misty's.**  
**The jealousy she felt intensified even more so that her heart was fit to burst. She lay down and thought angrily," Really what does he see in her anyway? She's definitely not at all pretty, I on the other hand am. I'm gonna split those two up if it's the last thing I do...'And with that comforting thought she fell asleep.**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Note: May Is Evil! She's A- She's A- (I'm Trying To Think Of A Perfect Word For Her Without Cuursing) She's A-She's A Shrew! I Juus Had That As A Vocabulary Word & If You Don't Know What That Means It Means A Bad Nagging Tempered Woman. Sorry For All The May Lovers... Anyway Please Review! :D**


	4. Wishes Do Come True Part 4

**Wishes Do Come True **

**Part 4**

**Note:**** This Got Interesting In The Last Part Didn't It ? That's Why You're Reading It. Well, If You Truley Like My Stories Then Send Reviews! Only Like 4 People Have Sent Me So Far So Please Send Some.**

**Characters: **

**Ash: 13**

**Misty: 13**

**Gabby: 13**

**Lucy: My Pikachu**

**Brock: 17**

**May: 12**

**Max: 8**

*****Part 4*****

**Misty woke up in the middle of the night with Ash's head on her shoulder and his hand in hers. When she saw this she got really happy that she didn't even feel sick anymore. She felt like singing and dancing. But instead she took off one the many blankets on her and put it on him. She sighed and whispered quietly to him,**

**"Thank you Ash for staying by me." **

**The fire was about to go out so she decided in the morning she would get the firewood to surprise everyone her fast recovery. She stared at the fire feeling no tiredness at all. Soon she closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

**Misty opened her eyes and looked outside the cave carefully so she wouldn't wake up Ash. It was still dark but the sky was starting to get gray. She got carefully out of Ash's sleeping bag and then took her cape which Brock had left out to dry and all of her Pokemon to protect her. She tightened her side-ponytail (trademark can't forget it!) and set off.**

**May woke up before anyone else did which gave her time to think of a plan to seperate Ash and Misty.( How evil is that?) She sat up and saw to her delight that Misty was missing. May assumed that Misty had been faking the fever and went to walk off got up, went outside, thinking,**

**'I know exactly what to do. I'll tell her lie about how me and Ash are going out and that Ash loves me and she should stay out of our relationship. Then she'll have a big arguement with Ash and she'll end up leaving, leaving the path free for me to get Ash. Oh this is just too perfect-I can't let this oppertunity pass me by.'**

**The sun wasn't up yet and Misty already had enough firewood and was about to head back when she thought better of it. She decided to let her Pokemon have a bit of fresh air after being inside their pokeballs so long.**

**"Come on out everybody!" she shouted throwing pokeballs containing Poliwhril, Corsola, Psyduck, Dewgong, and Horsea. "**

**They came out looking extemly happy. They had been wanting to get out for a long time. **

**"Well you guys have been waiting to come out for some time now haven't you?" asked Misty knelting down with a smile.**

**"Poli Poliwhril" said Poliwhril 'Yup. Mm-hmm'**

**"Corsa Corsola Cor Corsa!" exclaimed Corsola jumping up and down 'This is so great!"**

**"Dew-gong" said Dewgong 'Yeah'**

**"Horsea!" exclaimed Horsea 'Yay!'**

**Psyduck just held his head in his hands and cocked his head sideways like always.**

**"Psy duck Psyyy Psyduck" said Psyduck 'I have a headache'**

**"You always have a headache Psyduck." said Misty with a giggle.**

**"Well I called you guys out to let you meet some-"**

**"Well, well, well isn't this a surprise. I thought you were sick."interrupted an unfamiler voice from behind Misty.**

**Misty turned around and stood up. She saw a girl about a year younger than her with a red bandana, white and blue gloves, red shirt, white shorts, brown hair, and blue eyes. It was May.**

**"Excuse me for being rude," said Misty "But who are you ?"**

**"Oh don't tell me Ash hasn't told you." said May with a false surprised look.**

**"Tell me what?" asked Misty,hands on her hips, tapping her foot and growing impatient.**

**"Well first of all I'm May-" she started but Misty interrupted,**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"That I'm his girlfriend." replied May simply.**

**"Yeah right." scoffed Misty.**

**"Yes that's right I'm his girlfriend and he loves me very much." replied May.**

**"Oh really," said Misty crossing her arms "I thought that if you loved **

**someone and they were your girlfriend or boyfriend you wouldn't sleep hand in hand or with your head on someone's shoulder."**

**At this May stayed silent.**

**"I thought so " said Misty with a triumphed look.**

**"Well that doesn't matter, Ash is mine!" said May recovering.**

**"No I'm sorry but he's mine!" Misty shot back.**

**"Stay away from him or else I'll make you!" threathined May.**

**"You and what army?" said Misty getting annoyed now.**

**"You don't know what I'm capable." said May.**

**"And you May don't know what I'm capable of either." said Misty, May was getting more and more angry because her plan didn't work.**

**"Now if you'll excuse me I have more inportant things to do then stand here listening to little girls lie like getting all this firewood back." replied Misty pointing to the pile of wood next to her.**

**She called back her pokemon, picked up the firewood and walked away from May who was giving her a disgusted look. Misty kept on walking until she heard-**

**"Misty!" shouted a voice from behind her.**

**She turned around and to her great surprise she saw Gabby rollerblading, her blue cape blowing in the wind. She was coming towards her with-**

**"My bike!" cried out Misty.**

**"I knew you would be happy to see this." Said Gabby coming to a stop beside Misty.**

**Misty put the firewood in the basket of her bike and hugged her best friend.**

**"How have you been?" asked Gabby letting go of Misty "Have you found Ash?"**

**"Yeah he's in a cave nearby." replied Misty grabbing the handelbars of her bike.**

**"Come on I'll show ya." **

**And with that she mounted her bike which she hadn't touched in a year and lead the way to the cave.**

**Once they got to the cave the sun was beggining to creep up. So they decided to watch it come up. Misty sighed it had been a long time since she had seen the sunrise...since she had taken a breath of fresh air...since she had riden the bike Ash had given her...and since she had seen Ash...**

**She and Gabby went inside the cave quietly-Ash and Brock and another boy were still sleeping.**

**"Should we wake them up?" whispered Gabby pointing at Ash and the others.**

**"No let 'em sleep they've-" whispered Misty but Gabby whispered slyly,**

**"I'm gonna wake up Ash."**

**"No, Gabby don't-"whispered Misty quickly but Gabby had already called out her Pikachu.**

**"Lucy use thundershock to wake up Ash." whispered Gabby backing away slightly.**

**"Pii...kaa...chu!" shouted Lucy sending a thundershock towards Ash.**

**Ash woke up screaming.**

**"Pikachu! What did you do that for?" asked an ashened Ash.**

**Ash looked over at his Pikachu who had been awakened by his screaming.**

**"Pika?" asked Pikachu 'Huh?' "Pikachu Pi?" 'Do what?'**

**"Huh if you didn't do it then who-" asked Ash but was distracted by two familer giggles.**

**Ash looked around and saw Gabby laughing accompanied by her Pikachu Lucy, and Misty.**

**"Gabby! What did you do that for ? I was sleeping! Misty why didn't you stop her?"**

**"Oh Ash, " replied Misty still laughing slightly "I tried but you know how she is. Stubborn like you."**

**"You feel better now Misty?" asked Brock from behind Ash.**

**"Yeah I feel better now thanks to you guys." replied Misty with a smile.**

**"What ? What happened?" asked Gabby confused.**

**As Misty explained what happened Ash looked at Misty for the first time-he hadn't seen how much she had changed. Misty was wearing a Cerualean blue-green cape.**

**'That color is exactly her eyes.' thought Ash.**

**She still wore her hair in a side-ponytail. She still wore her blue shorts and her yellow tabktop but didn't wear her suspenders anymore. Gabby, he saw also wore a cape but a red one. Gabby didn't have her black hair in a poytail but let it fall to her shoulders. She didn't wear shorts, she wore long blue jeans. She had new silver glasses.**

**Ash was driven out of his thoughts as Misty asked pointing at Max who had also woken up.**

**"Ash who is he?"**

**"Oh ." said Ash "That's Max-"**

**"My little brother." said a cold voice from behind Misty.**

**Misty , Ash, and Gabby turned around and to see a wet May.**

**"Oh Misty this May-" started Ash but Misty cut in sharply,**

**"We've met."**

**"Oh where?" asked Ash surpised **

**"Never mind. It stopped raining so let's pack up so we can get to town." replied May.**

**While Ash, Brock, May, and Max packed up Gabby questioned Misty about May outside the cave.**

**"So where and how did you two meet?" asked Gabby.**

**"I went to get firewood and then she snuck up on me and told me Ash loved her and she and Ash were going out-" replied Misty but Gabby cut her short,**

**"They're going out?"**

**"No. I told her if Ash loved her then why was he holding my hand and why was his head on my shoulder when I woke up. She shutup at that point and I knew she was lying. But I know this Gabby: May also likes Ash." Misty sighed.**

**"What I am I gonna do Gabby?" she asked despreatly.**

**Gabby didn't speak for a moment but when she did she spoke simply and quietly,**

**"You'll do what you have to do for his love Misty."**

**"And what is that? "asked Misty impatiently.**

**"You're gonna fight Misty. Do anything you have to do. Get close to him. Make her jealous. Flirt with him. This is war Misty,you have to let her know to stay away from your territory." replied Gabby giving her a look that Misty had never seen before. More of a do-this-for-the-both-of-us- look mixed with a you-had-better-not-fail- look.**

**"Okay." said Misty nodding.**

**They both looked off into the distance lost in their own thoughts.**

**'Ash...I'm not gonna let anyone stand in our way of living happily together...I love you and I'll fight for you! I don't care how long it takes ! If it takes 100 years then all those 100 years I'll fight fo you! I will not lose you! I will fight for you and win!', Misty thought encouragingly to herself with her hair blowing in the wind.**

**Note: Pretty Long Huh ? But Good! Reviews Please!(:**


	5. Wishes Do Come True Part 5

**Wishes Do Come True**

**Part 5**

**Note: It's Been Soooo Long Since I've Updated This Story. I'm Sorry For Keeping You Guys Waiting For So Long. It's Cuuz Of School & The Holidays ... You Know...This Has Gotten Good Hasn't It ? Hope You All Like This Part. I Especially Like This Part So Faar. You All Will See What I Mean Once You Read This Part ^_^ Enjoy**

**Characters:**

**Ash: 13**

**Misty: 13**

**Gabby:13**

**Lucy: My (Gabby's) Pikachu**

**Brock: 17**

**May: 12**

**Max: 8**

* * *

**~ Part 5 ~**

**Ash, Misty, Gabby, Brock, Max, and May were walking towards town. It wasn't too far. Misty and Gabby were in the lead, then Ash and Brock who were asking Gabby questions, Max and May were at the very back. May was sulking and kept throwing Misty and the bike Ash had given her dirty looks.**

**Everything was silent in the woods except for Gabby, Ash, and Brock who were talking. After a while they fell silent too. Misty took this opportunity to question Gabby about Ash. But Gabby kept telling her to shutup because she had a plan. They then talked about other stuff but Misty kept interrupting Gabby by asking what her plan was in a low voice so Ash couldn't hear. After the 10th time this happened Gabby got annoyed and said angrily,**

**"Misty! Listen to me! Stop worrying I have a plan okay? It's under a bit of construction but it's really good so think about something else please."**

**After this Misty shutup.**

**'Okay,' thought Misty' Misty you have to think of other things. Okay- What to think, What to think? Oh hey! How about my sorry-excuses for sisters!'**

**And with this new topic she had to think about she went on ranting and raving about her sisters. But after a while this got boring. Misty sighed and said to herself,**

**'Oh I can't think about this. I need to think of something else. Um...-Oh God! Why doesn't Gabby just tell me! I would be a lot calmer but no she always has to keep everything a secret!' Misty threw Gabby a dirty look but Gabby didn't notice.**

**'Oh what am I gonna do if her plan doesn't even work?' thought Misty.**

**'Misty don't think about that just don't. Oh what if May does get Ash for herself.' thought Misty losing hope and sinking into the darkness.**

**While Misty thought of all this Ash kept on taking glances at her. She appeared to be angry, desperate, and worried all at the same time. He wondered what she was thinking about. Suddenly Gabby sighed angrily and said,**

**"I can't stand this it's way too quiet!"**

**"Yeah you're right." said Brock.**

**"Hey I know!" exclaimed Gabby snapping her fingers. "Hold on to these Misty." Gabby muttered handing Misty her rollerblades.**

**"Put them in the basket." replied Misty indicating at her bike.**

**Gabby put her rollerblades in the basket of Misty's bike, knelt down and opened her backpack. Misty went over to a tree and leaned her bike against it and then stood by her best friend wondering what she was gonna do. Misty asked curiously,**

**"What are you looking for Gabby?"**

**"You'll see," replied Gabby.**

**Misty stooped down and asked her in a very low voice so only she could hear,**

**"Is it part of your plan?"**

**"Yup." whispered Gabby.**

**"Oh here it is!" exclaimed Gabby.**

**She pulled out a boombox.**

**"Uh... Gabby what are you planning to do with that?" asked Misty throwing her a how-the-hell-is-this-gonna-help-me look.**

**"Hear music. Duh!" replied Gabby giving Misty a you'll-see look.**

**"Music?" asked Ash.**

**"Yes something that you have probably heard of." replied Gabby.**

**After all that, they ended up listening to some dubstep. A few minutes passed. You could only hear the music, while everyone else was quiet and had nothing to say. Misty was thinking how could her best friends plan work, if it's just music. Misty was so distracted that she doesn't look at the path ahead of her.**

**'Misty looks like she's really distracted, I wonder what she's thinking about' thought Ash as he noticed that she hasn't noticed the medium sized rock right in front of her.**

**"MISTY! Watch where your going!" yelled Ash, but it seemed that she didn't listen to him.**

**She just kept walking. Gabby noticed how distracted her best friend was, but she just smiled, and left the rest to Ash. That's when Misty suddenly tripped, but she didn't feel the ground, instead she felt two arms wrapped around her, Misty looked up and was face-to-face with Ash. There noses just a few centimeters apart. While the rest of the gang just stared at them. Except one person that looked at them with a disgusted face. May.**

**"Are you okay?" asked Ash.**

**"Y-yeah, I'm fine" replied Misty.**

**"Oh Misty, when will you learn to concentrate on the road that's ahead of you," said Gabby suddenly, while Ash and Misty were just standing up.**

**"Since when have you got so distracted recently?" asked Brock.**

**"Well, I-I guess I've been to busy thinking about the gym." said Misty.**

**"Nah, she's thinking about something else, or may i say, someone." replied Gabby.**

**Everyone just stared at Misty, wondering if what Gabby said was right.**

**"Ahhh, who is it Misty, is he cute, I'll help you two get hooked up, do I know him?" Brock asked curiously.**

**While Ash thought 'Could it be me? Nah, not a chance. But, what if it's someone else? I should just give up now.'**

**"Well, you know him alright, but-**

**Ash's stomach started to grumble. He laughed nervously and said, "Heh, heh. My stomach tells me it's time for lunch."**

**"But I don't have anything to cook." said Brock.**

**"Don't worry Brock," replied Max checking the Poke-nav, "Town isn't to far from here."**

**"Okay good" replied Brock**

**"Hey, why don't we just eat here?" asked Brock**

**"Huh? Eat in where?" asked Misty.**

**"Eat in the forest. Ya know. Brock buys the food, cooks here, and we eat here. In that clearing over there" replied Gabby pointing.**

**Misty followed Gabby into the clearing and it was stunning and shockingly beautifully. Flowers everywhere. And there was a small pond right in the middle of the flowered covered clearing.**

**"Wow" said Misty quietly.**

**"Wow' is right." said Ash beside her.**

**Misty looked back at Gabby and to her great surprise she was talking to Max. Bent low over whispering while he nodded. May didn't notice because she was gaping at the sight before her. When Gabby stood up Misty gave her a questioning look but Gabby simply smiled and shook her head.**

**"Okay now me and Brock will go into town and buy the food." Gabby told Misty and Ash.**

**"Hey I wanna come to!" exclaimed Max.**

**"But Max don't you want to stay here?" asked May trying to convince her brother to stay.**

**"No! I want you to buy me something!" whined Max.**

**May looked mad for some reason and Ash couldn't tell why but Misty could, in fact Misty could already see Gabby's plan. Gabby had told Max to whine to her sister so she would come into town with them leaving Misty and Ash alone.**

**'May must have seen Gabby's plan once Max said he wanted to come.' thought Misty suddenly.**

**"Well we better get going. Misty you can hear my CD if you want to." said Gabby giving her a look that Ash couldn't decipher but only Misty knew to well.**

**Gabby with Lucy on her shoulder, Brock, Max, and May, giving Misty a disgusted look walked off the clearing. Once they had left Ash's heart started to beat very fast. He was alone with Misty in a beautiful clearing.**

**'This is my great chance to tell her how I really feel. But since I'm so damn nervous I don't know where to start.' thought Ash 'Oh God why am I so nervous, well Duh! I'm alone with Misty. In a beautiful clearing where it would only be too perfect to tell her that I LOVE her.'**

**"Hey Ash! Guess what?" said Misty trying very hard to complete her task of the plan.**

**"Huh? Oh what?" asked Ash distractedly.**

**"I have 2 new Pokemon!" said Misty.**

**"Really?" said Ash turning towards her with enthusiasm, "Let me see!"**

**"All right wait," Misty told him putting down Togepi, "Let me at least let all my other Pokemon out."**

**She called out all her Pokemon and then she was left with 2 untouched Pokeballs.**

**"Gabby gave me this one." said Misty, "I choose you!"**

**She threw the Pokeball and out came a Dragonair. It was blue and its tail was like diamonds sparkling in the sun.**

**"Wow Misty! That is so cool!" exclaimed Ash.**

**"Yeah it is, isn't it." said Misty agreeing with him.**

**"What about the other one?" asked Ash excitedly.**

**"Oh right" replied Misty tearing her eyes away from her beautiful Dragonair.**

**"This one I caught in the forest where we first met." said Misty throwing the Pokeball and out came the Pikachu.**

**"A Pikachu..." said Ash.**

**"Yup. A girl Pikachu." said Misty simply. "Come here. Let's see, what should I call you?"**

**The girl Pikachu cuddled up in Misty's arms while Misty thought of what to call it. Misty sat down near the pond thinking very hard. Ash sat down next to her, his Pikachu in his arms too.**

**"Hmm... What do you think I should call her Ash?" asked Misty turning to Ash, "I can't think of a single name that fits her."**

**"Uh...I don't know whatever you wanna call it. I mean, it's your choice." replied Ash.**

**Misty watched her Poliwhril, Goldeen, Horsea, Staryu, Starmie, Dewgong, Corsola, and Dragonair playing around. She thought hard and suddenly it came to her...**

**"Lily..." she muttered. "Lily is a nice name...In fact, Lily is perfect!" exclaimed Misty.**

**"Just like your sister." said Ash.**

**"My sis-Hell no! It's in honor of one of my school friend's dead mom." she replied.**

**"Lily...yeah you're right. It's perfect!" said Ash.**

**"From now on I'll call you Lily." said Misty happily to her Pikachu hugging her.**

**Ash smiled. He loved seeing Misty happy...**

**"I'm gonna hear Gabby's new CD." Misty told him standing up.**

**Misty went over to the boombox picked it up and brought it back over to where Ash was still sitting, watching her. She saw her Togepi, Pikachu and Lily running around playing. She sighed and told Ash, "Hey Ash don't you think your Pikachu, Lily, and Togepi look like little family?"**

**"Oh yeah." he replied 'Our little family' he thought.**

**Misty smiled at them before putting in the CD. The first song she thought was okay. As the first one still went on she and Ash decided to go for a swim.**

**"Come on Ash. Just come get in." she said pulling his hand.**

**"Shouldn't we change into something else?" he asked uncertainly**

**"No it'll take too long. Just take off your shoes and socks." she replied taking off her own socks at the same time.**

**She jumped in leaving Ash behind who was still taking off his own socks.**

**She came up soaking wet. Suddenly Ash jumped in splashing water everywhere.**

**"Hey!" she shouted.**

**He splashed more water and it went straight to her face. She sputtered and she swam over to him, revenge in her eyes. She put her hands on top of his head and pushed him into the water. He went under unable to see a thing except**

**for Misty's body. His arms found her stomach and he started tickling her. She started to laugh and laugh. She let go of his head and Ash came up gasping for air. He kept on tickling her, laughing too.**

**"Stop Ash! Please!-Ash! STOP!" she screamed unable to breathe now.**

**He lessened his tickling but he kept on, soon she started to tickle him.**

**They both tickled each other laughing the whole time. Once Misty heard the first song end she shouted,**

**"STOP Ash! I surrender! Have Mercy!"**

**At this Ash stopped tickling her and she stopped tickling him. Both of them gasping for air swam back to shore. Ash lay down his arms spread across the ground with Misty's head on his shoulder. Neither noticed since they were both gasping for breath and Misty was hearing one of her favorite songs**

**called I Could Fall in Love.**

**I could lose my heart tonight**

**If you don't turn and walk away**

**'Cause the way I feel I might**

**Lose control and let you stay**

**'Cause I could take you in my arms**

**And never let go**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I can only wonder how**

**Touching you would make me feel**

**But if I take that chance right now**

**Tomorrow will you want me still?**

**So I should keep this to myself**

**And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**And I know it's not right**

**And I guess I should try to do what I should do**

**But I could fall in love**

**Fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**Siempre estoy sonado en ti**

**Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel**

**Abrazandome con ansias locas**

**Imaginando que me amas**

**Como yo podia amar a ti**

**So I should keep this to myself**

**And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love**

**I could fall in love with you baby**

**I could fall in love with you...**

**As the song ended Ash looked over at Misty who had her eyes closed still breathing heavily**

**'She is so beautiful...I wish I had the guts to tell her that and how much I love her...but I can't...she'll laugh...but even if she does I will still love her always.' Ash thought.**

**'Oh God...I can barely even breathe thanks to Ash. But still it's okay. We had lots of fun. Oh My God! I just noticed-My head is on his shoulder!' Misty thought smiling with her eyes still closed, 'Well he really doesn't mind so I guess it's all right. Maybe he does like me...ha! That's a laugh, Ash liking me!**

**That is impossible! But still I like to think he does. Oh how I really love him...'**

**"What are you smiling about Misty?" asked Ash**

**"Oh nothing." she replied opening her eyes "Why?"**

**"Nothing I was just wondering."**

**There was silence except for the CD. Ash suddenly got an idea.**

**"Hey Misty you know how to ride your Dragonair yet?" Ash asked.**

**"No...Why?" she replied.**

**"Maybe I can teach you."**

**"All right."**

**Fifteen minutes later after they put all their Pokemon in their Pokeballs Ash mounted Misty's Dragonair.**

**"Come on Misty" he said.**

**"Okay, I'm coming," replied Misty.**

**"Hold on Misty."**

**"Okay."**

**She held on to him tightly a bit afraid but when she saw him smile, her fear faded away.**

**"Hold on tight Misty!"**

* * *

**Note: A Cliffhanger ! I'm So Evil. It Was Good Wasn't It ? A Bit Long But So Romantic *sigh* ...Hmmm... What Should I Do Next? If You Have Any Ideas For Me, Please PM Me! (;**

**Ohh, & By The Waay, Follow (Pokeshipping4Ever) On Instagram. Arigato ~**

**~ Happy Holidays ! Especially Have A Happy 2013 ~ Love You All~**


End file.
